Café para dos
by NISSA10
Summary: Skye intenta vencer su timidez y así lograr conquistar a Jemma. (Skimmons)
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1

Jemma Simmons tiene la costumbre de levantarse temprano y prepararse con tiempo para comenzar el día. Pero esa mañana las cosas no estaban saliendo como ella esperaba, su ducha matutina fue interrumpida por un sorpresivo corte de agua debido a la ruptura de un caño en su edificio, dejándola con mitad cabello enjabonado.

Luego de terminar de ducharse con dos botellas de agua, se vistió, tomo su bolso y una carpeta con papeles y salió de su departamento.

El taxi que había tomado quedo atrapado en medio de un embotellamiento, lo cual solo ayudaba a retrasarla todavía más.

Sin otra opción se bajó del auto para caminar las cuadras que le quedaban, aprovecho el tiempo de sobra y se compró un café, por lo general bebe té, pero esa mañana necesitaba la ayuda de un espeso café negro. Para su suerte la cafetería estaba a dos cuadras de su destino.

Caminaba de prisa por la vereda, su bolso colgado en su hombro izquierdo, en su mano derecha tenía sujeto el vaso con el café, y en la otra sostenía la carpeta con su curriculum y demás datos.

Faltaban unos metros para llegar, cuando de repente al doblar una esquina se chocó con una chica, ambas cayeron al piso, Jemma sobre la sorprendida chica.

 **JEMMA** -(se movió a un lado) **lo siento mucho! Te golpeaste la cabeza?**

La chica le sonrió y le aseguro que estaba bien.

 **JEMMA-de verdad lo siento, tenía mucha prisa, oh mira que desastre**

El contenido del vaso estaba regado en la vereda y los papeles de la carpeta también estaban desparramados. La chica que tenía un largo cabello castaño y bonitos ojos color chocolate inmediatamente se agacho para ayudarla y se presentó como Skye.

 **JEMMA-soy Jemma** (le sonrió)

 **SKYE-por suerte los papeles no se arrugaron** (se los dio)

 **JEMMA-lo único bueno en este mal día que estoy teniendo, pero el café no tuvo la misma suerte, solo alcance a darle dos sorbos**

 **SKYE-he tenidos muchos días malos y a veces un pequeño gesto de solidaridad lo cambia todo, déjame compensarte comprándote otro café**

 **JEMMA** -(acomodaba los papeles) **no puedo permitirlo, yo fui quien te choco, pudiste haberte lastimado**

 **SKYE-tengo la cabeza dura** (la hizo reír) **yo también me dirigía ahí, de verdad no es problema**

Jemma acepto y ambas caminaron hasta la cafetería, no hubo mucha charla durante el corto trayecto, solo un intercambio de miradas y sonrisas, de repente Skye parecía tímida y Jemma no estaba muy segura sobre que podía decir.

 **JEMMA** -(entraron a la cafetería) **oh no, está lleno de gente, te agradezco mucho pero no puedo esperar, tengo una entrevista de trabajo y no puedo llegar tarde**

 **SKYE-tengo una idea, tu ve hasta el mostrador, yo me encargo** (Jemma se alejó y Skye se subió a una silla) **disculpen! Necesito su atención!** (todos se dieron vuelta) **estoy buscando a** **este perro** (levanto su celular con una foto de su mascota) **se perdió por esta zona alguien lo vio?**

Aprovechando la distracción Jemma se coló y ordenó su café, ésta seguía hablando sin sentido hasta que vio que Simmons tenía el pedido listo y salió por la otra puerta.

 **SKYE-me acaba de llegar un mensaje que alguien lo encontró, gracias por su atención** (se bajó de la silla y salió para encontrarse con Jemma)

 **JEMMA-eso fue genial!**

 **SKYE-jajaja sí, no sé de donde saque la valentía para hablar frente a desconocidos. Ahora sí puedes ir a tu entrevista, no quieres hacer esperar a tu jefe tirano**

 **JEMMA-aún no sé cómo es, pero dada mi suerte de hoy seguro que es el peor jefe del mundo** (Skye sonrió) **tenías razón, un pequeño gesto de bondad ayuda a aplacar el mal humor**

 **SKYE-me alegro de haberte sido útil.**

 **JEMMA-sí que lo fuiste, ya debo irme. Muchas gracias por todo** (le beso la mejilla y Skye se ruborizo)

 **SKYE-un…un placer** (Jemma siguió su camino, la morocha se la quedó mirando y luego volvió a entrar a la cafeteria)

Jemma estuvo a tiempo en la empresa y se sentó a esperar con las demás postulantes.

Skye llego a su trabajo y saludo a su amiga Bobbi.

 **SKYE-buenos días!** (dejo sobre el escritorio tres vasos de café) **estos son los de ustedes, tú y mi papá beben lo mismo, este es el mío** (lo saco de la bandeja)

 **BOBBI-a pesar que te levantaste temprano estas contenta**

 **SKYE-me levante porque tengo las entrevistas, pero estoy contenta porque hace un momento tuve un pequeño choque** (le dijo risueña)

 **BOBBI-oh dios mío! Estas bien!?**

 **SKYE-estoy fantástica** (Bobbi la miro confundida) **me mal exprese, no me choco un auto sino una chica preciosa, cayó encima mío, le compre un café y me agradeció con un beso en la mejilla**

 **BOBBI** -(sonrió) **me alegro por ti, pero vuelve a la realidad** (le dio varios dosier) **las postulantes ya están aquí**

 **SKYE-a trabajar**

 **BOBBI-hace mucho que no te escucho decir eso**

Mientras se dirigía a su oficina, Skye saludaba cordialmente a sus empleados.

 **SKYE-buen día Michelle! Como sigue tu pequeña?**

 **MICHELLE-buenos días Skye, por suerte la fiebre ya bajo, está mucho mejor**

 **SKYE-me alegro, sabes que si necesitas más días puedes tomártelos** (Michelle le agradeció) **Hola Lincoln!**

 **LINCOLN-hola jefa! Adivina quien tiene una cita hoy?**

 **SKYE-mmm alguien más?** (le pregunto riendo)

 **LINCOLN-jajaja yo, finalmente me anime y le hable a Sharon de contabilidad** (dijo sonriendo)

 **SKYE-que bueno Linc!** (chocaron los cinco)

Al acercarse vio que había varias mujeres sentadas, esperando por ella.

 **SKYE-buenos días!** (del lado derecho vio una cara conocida) **Jemma!**

 **JEMMA-Skye que sorpresa!**

 **SKYE-ya lo creo** (se aclaró la garganta) **estaré con ustedes en un momento** (recupero la compostura y le dio una última mirada a Jemma)

Tenía cinco postulantes para el puesto de secretaria, había dejado a Jemma para lo último, así tendría oportunidad de conversar un poco más con ella.

Antes de llamarla leyó su curriculum y luego la invito a pasar.

 **SKYE** -(abrió la puerta) **señorita Simmons!** (Jemma entro a la oficina con Skye a su lado) **tome** **asiento** (le corrió la silla) **puedo ofrecerle algo de beber o comer?**

 **JEMMA** -(se sentó) **no gracias, estoy bien. Tiene una oficina muy bonita y colorida**

Skye tenía cuadros de posters de películas clásicas, juguetes de colección de Star Wars, en un rincón estaba colgado un tablero de dardos, en la pared frente al escritorio había un aro de básquet de pie con el logo de los Chicago Bulls, del otro lado de la puerta una rocola de los años 50 que contenía las diez canciones favoritas de Skye llamaba la atención, y de espaldas a la morocha un gran ventanal con vista a Central Park llenaba la habitación de luz natural.

 **SKYE-gracias, como paso bastante tiempo aquí decidí hacerla más acogedora** (Jemma sonrió) **estuve revisando su curriculum y tiene mucha experiencia como secretaria, además en las entrevistas anteriores con recursos humanos dicen que estas completamente apta para el puesto**

 **JEMMA-si algo sobresale en mí, es el orden y la organización**

 **SKYE-perfecto, porque si obtienes el trabajo deberás organizar mi agenda, que es un desastre** (le dijo sonriendo)

 **JEMMA-me gustan los desafíos** (le devolvió la sonrisa)

 **SKYE-todo está bien, pero debo preguntar el motivo de tantos cambios de trabajo**

 **JEMMA-he tenido la mala suerte de trabajar en empresas que fueron afectadas por la crisis financiera, y en la última compañía que estuve…no era un ambiente bueno de trabajo, estábamos bajo mucho estrés y éramos mal tratados, y ya no podía soportarlo, tengo 25 años pero tuve que priorizar mi salud**

 **SKYE-por supuesto, hizo muy bien. En Industrias Shield lo más importante para nosotros son nuestros empleados, queremos que trabajen en un ámbito relajado y saludable, mi padre Phill Coulson; fundo esta compañía como una empresa familiar, y así se ha mantenido durante años, somos una gran familia que trabaja en conjunto y se cuida entre si**

 **JEMMA-me alegra mucho escuchar eso, no es común en estos días** (Skye sonrió)

Continuaron conversando de los trabajos anteriores de Jemma y sobre Industrias Shield.

 **SKYE-durante esta charla encontré a mi secretaria perfecta, sé que no es la manera correcta, pero…bienvenida a bordo**

 **JEMMA** -(estaba sorprendida) **oh gracias, espero no defraudarla**

 **SKYE-seguro que no** (se levantó) **acompáñeme** (Jemma la siguió) **Barbara Morse es la secretaria de mi padre** (abrió la puerta y salieron) **durante el proceso de búsqueda ella cubrió tu puesto, así que te explicara todo lo que necesitas saber**

 **JEMMA-de acuerdo**

 **SKYE-antes te daré un recorrido por la empresa, por eso hemos hecho la entrevista final el viernes, para que el lunes puedas incorporarte normalmente**

 **JEMMA-me parece perfecto**

Las paredes de la empresa estaban pintadas de colores claros pero alegres, la idea era que los empleados trabajaran en un ambiente libre de estrés y estuvieran cómodos durante las ocho hs. que estaban ahí. En los baños había casilleros para que los trabajadores guardaran sus pertenencias, estos estaban pintados de colores brillantes.

El entorno colorido surtía efecto, Jemma se sentía motivada y no podía esperar para comenzar a trabajar.

Luego del recorrido Bobbi le dio todas las explicaciones.

 **SKYE-estoy segura que seremos un buen equipo**

 **JEMMA-así lo espero, muchas gracias por esta oportunidad**

 **SKYE-te la ganaste tu sola**

 **JEMMA** -(sonrió) **aquí estaré el lunes a primera hora. Mmm quería disculparme…pues antes le llame la peor jefa del mundo**

 **SKYE-no te preocupes, yo me trate peor, me llame tirana** (Jemma rio)

Cuando Jemma se marchó, Bobbi siguió a Skye a su oficina.

 **BOBBI-vi que le hacías ojitos a la nueva secretaria**

 **SKYE-no sé de qué estás hablando** (Bobbi se sentó frente a ella)

 **BOBBI-algo para confesar?**

 **SKYE** -(suspiro) **Jemma es la chica que me choco esta mañana**

 **BOBBI-wow que increíble coincidencia** (Skye asintió) **y dime…la contrataste porque es bonita o porque es capaz?**

 **SKYE** -(le respondió con tranquilidad) **ambas**

 **BOBBI-ya veo a donde va esto**

 **SKYE-no va a ningún lado, ya sabes como soy, no me anime a hacer nada cuando me la cruce en la vereda, mucho menos ahora…que…trabajamos juntas**

 **BOBBI-lo que tú digas Skye** (la miro con una sonrisa burlona) **me voy, tengo trabajo**

 **SKYE-yo también**

 **BOBBI-soñar despierta con Jemma no es un trabajo** (abrió la puerta)

 **SKYE-no voy a soñarla, no me… pasa nada con ella** (trato de sonar convincente)

 **BOBBI-lo que tú digas Skye** (reía) **pizza y película esta noche en mi casa**

 **SKYE-ahí estaré** (Bobbi cerró la puerta) **estoy perdida…me encantas Jemma** (hablo para sí misma)

Skye no odia los lunes porque ama su trabajo, ella odia los domingos porque por lo general son aburridos y deprimentes.

Pero esta vez era un domingo diferente, estaba contenta, terminó de cenar y preparó su ropa para el día siguiente mientras cantaba Enchanted de Taylor Swift. Quizás ésta alegría se debía a cierta bella Inglesa con la que comenzaría a trabajar mañana.

 **SKYE** -(su perrito ladeo la cabeza) _**All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you**_ (hablaba con su perro) **no debería ilusionarme tanto, apenas la conozco, quizás no le gustan las mujeres o tal vez esta con alguien** (suspiro y su mascota le lamio la mano)

El lunes por la mañana Skye era un manojo de nervios.

 **BOBBI-temprano otra vez eh?**

 **SKYE-me caí de la cama** (mintió)

 **BOBBI-tu novia ya está aquí**

 **SKYE-no...es…mi novia**

 **BOBBI-nunca lo será si tartamudeas frente a ella**

 **SKYE-hay veces que te odio**

 **BOBBI-es normal odiar a la familia** (Skye revoleo los ojos y se dirigió a su oficina)

Jemma estaba en su escritorio, luciendo impecable, cuando la vio venir le regalo una sonrisa que detuvo el corazón de Skye durante unos segundos.

 **JEMMA** -(fue a su encuentro) **buenos días señorita Coulson!**

 **SKYE** -(le devolvió la sonrisa) **buenos días señorita Simmons!**

Jemma le dio unos informes sobre los nuevos productos y luego cada una se sumergió en su trabajo, o mejor dicho, Jemma trabajaba y Skye se paseaba por toda su oficina pensando una excusa para hablar con ella. Hablarle de trabajo no era un problema, pero iniciar una conversación sobre otro tema sí.

Lo cierto es que detrás de esa fachada de mujer confiada, simpática y relajada se esconde una chica tímida, algo torpe socialmente y con un gran impedimento para acercarse y hablar con una mujer.

Lo que sucedió el viernes fue un arrebato de valentía que no sabe de dónde salió, pero que rápidamente desapareció. No le dio importancia porque creyó que nunca volvería a verla, pero ahora Jemma estaba a unos metros de ella, y en algún momento tendrían que hablar y eso la desesperaba.

Golpearon su puerta y Skye rápidamente regreso a su escritorio y fingió ocuparse en algo.

 **SKYE-pase!**

 **JEMMA-señorita Coulson su padre le envía estos documentos que debe firmar** (se los entrego)

 **SKYE-ah muy bien** (Jemma estaba parada frente a ella) **no te quedes de pie, por favor siéntate** (le sonrió)

 **JEMMA** -(se acomodó en la silla frente a su escritorio) **tuvo un buen fin de semana?**

 **SKYE-mmm si si, fue…entretenido, apenas…estuve en casa**

Sacando el viernes que se reunió con Bobbi, el sábado y toda la tarde del domingo los paso sentada en su sofá junto su perro Arthur comiendo pizza con helado y mirando un maratón de The Walking Dead, vaya vida social.

 **SKYE-que tal el tuyo?**

 **JEMMA-fue el cumpleaños de mi amigo Fitz, así que lo pase muy bien**

 **SKYE-que bueno, me alegro. Listo** (le entrego los papeles)

 **JEMMA** -(los tomo) **necesita algo más? Puedo traerle un café**

 **SKYE-por ahora estoy bien, gracias**

 **JEMMA** -(le sonrió) **de acuerdo**

El primer día no fue tan malo, tuvieron más charlas pero relacionadas al trabajo, algo que Skye manejaba sin problemas.

Llevaban trabajando juntas una semana, Jemma es muy competente y responsable, y se nota que le gusta conversar. Los breves momentos que pasaban juntas en su oficina, Simmons siempre iniciaba una pequeña charla sobre el clima o algo que escucho en la televisión, cosas sin mucha importancia, pero que a Skye le habría encantado responder de mejor manera, lamentablemente la papa que tenía en su boca le impedía ampliar la conversación, haciendo creer que no estaba interesada en la charla.

A la hora del almuerzo Jemma se sentó junto a Sharon Carter, de la cual se había vuelto amiga.

 **SHARON-que tal tu primera semana aquí?**

 **JEMMA-excelente, disfruto mucho mi trabajo, estoy a gusto, si fuera por mí no me iría a casa**

 **SHARON-te entiendo, es genial trabajar con tranquilidad. Skye es una buena jefa**

 **JEMMA-si, lo es, me trata muy bien, es una jefa fuera de lo común, aunque algo callada**

 **SHARON-sin duda, oh que raro, no me la imagino callada, pero es cierto que son buenos, ella y su padre son estupendos, nos hablan de igual a igual, se interesan por nosotros, ahí están ambos hablando con mi novio Lincoln, deben estar comentando el partido de anoche de los Chicago Bulls**

Mientras charlaba Skye desvió la vista hacia la mesa de Jemma y vio que esta la miraba sonriendo, rápidamente las dos chicas desviaron la mirada pero la morocha no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Lunes por la mañana.

 **BOBBI-segunda semana que llegas temprano, a que se debe?** (sonreía)

 **SKYE** -(le dio su café) **a que soy responsable**

 **BOBBI-ah pero que bien** (le respondió incrédula)

La morocha siempre llegaba a la empresa cerca de las nueve, pero desde que Jemma trabajaba ahí, Skye se obligaba a levantarse temprano, quería dar el ejemplo.

 **BOBBI-luego iré a verte**

 **SKYE-de acuerdo**

Skye había descubierto los códigos de las cámaras de seguridad. Hace seis meses Industrias Shield sufrió un robo externo y para aumentar la seguridad, colocaron cámaras en todo el edificio. Una de estas filmaba la entrada de su oficina y el escritorio de Jemma.

Un poco trabajaba y otro poco la observaba, a través de la lente de la cámara Skye notaba sus gestos delicados, no hacía falta escucharla para saber sus buenos modales al atender el teléfono y su simpatía al hablar con sus compañeros.

Skye la miraba con una sonrisa boba en su rostro y no advirtió que Bobbi se acercaba a su oficina, recién cuando la rubia entró notó su presencia y rápidamente apago el monitor.

 **BOBBI-que velocidad, conmigo no tienes que fingir que trabajas**

 **SKYE-no estoy fingiendo** (revisaba unos papeles)

 **BOBBI-que mirabas tan embobada?** (se paró a su lado)

 **SKYE-nada, ya déjalo así**

Su amiga no le hizo caso y encendió el monitor.

 **BOBBI-wow la estas espiando!?, eso es de acosadores**

 **SKYE** -(se ruborizo) **no…no soy…una acosadora**

 **BOBBI-jaja relájate tontita, solo te estoy molestando** (se sentó en el borde del escritorio) **te gusta verdad?**

 **SKYE-si, bastante**

 **BOBBI-entonces sal y habla con ella**

 **SKYE** -(se levantó y se pasó una mano por su cabello) **no, no puedo**

 **BOBBI-Jemma es muy simpática y se nota que esta cómoda contigo, utiliza eso a tu favor** (la tomo de los hombros) **ve y háblale de cualquier cosa**

 **SKYE** -(respiro hondo) **como me veo?**

 **BOBBI-horrible**

 **SKYE-perfecto**

Skye abrió la puerta y se asomó, Jemma la miro y sonrió.

 **JEMMA-necesita algo?**

 **SKYE** -(no sabía que decir) **mmm no…mmm…solo…mmm…continua con lo que estás haciendo** (cerro la puerta)

 **BOBBI-bravo, ahora va a pensar que tienes problemas mentales**

 **SKYE-** (se tapó la cara con las manos) **cállate**

Una hora después de ese fallido intento Skye volvió a asomarse, no sin antes haber practicado lo que iba a decir.

 **SKYE** -(se paró frente a ella) **no me llames más señorita, dime Skye y yo te diré Jemma** (esta sonrió) **perfecto…bien** (sin darle tiempo a responder entro a su oficina)

Que aventura acababa de tener, sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho.

Durante la semana, Skye intento hablarle sin mucho éxito. A medida que los días pasaban, su timidez aumentaba.

Nuevamente era viernes y la morocha no había logrado formular una oración que tuviera sentido.

Salió de su oficina con el teléfono en la mano, al verla Jemma siguió trabajando no quería interrumpirla.

Sin dejar de mirar el celular y con mucho disimulo, lentamente se acercaba a su escritorio, por el rabillo del ojo la inglesita la veía acercarse pero no decía nada, tenía curiosidad por ver que haría.

Una vez cerca del escritorio giro para hablarle pero sonó el teléfono y Jemma lo atendió, inmediatamente Skye desvió su rumbo y continúo caminando hacia las escaleras.

 **JEMMA-Industrias Shield en que puedo ayudarlo?** (miro como se alejaba y le dieron ganas de cortar el llamado e ir tras ella)

La tímida jefa bajo unos escalones y espero a que finalizara la comunicación. Al haber silencio Skye tomo coraje y regreso a donde estaba Jemma, ésta la esperaba con ansiedad en su mirada.

 **SKYE-estaba…pensando** (Lincoln escogió ese momento para interrumpir) _**Campbell estas**_ _**despedido**_ (pensó)

 **LINCOLN-hola jefa! Hey Jemma… Sharon, Tripp y yo saldremos a cenar, te nos unes?**

 **JEMMA-claro! Gracias por invitarme** (le sonrió)

 **LINCOLN-genial!** (giro y camino hacia el ascensor)

 **JEMMA** -(Skye seguía inerte en el lugar) **en que estabas pensando?** (se puso de pie para estar a su altura)

 **SKYE-ah…no…pensaba…en toda la ropa que tengo que lavar hoy**

 **JEMMA** -(trato de ocultar su decepción) **oh…eso…suena agotador**

 **SKYE-si…más o menos, diviértete esta noche** (le regalo una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos y regreso a su oficina)

Un rato después su padre la llamo a su oficina, no tomaba el ascensor, siempre usaba las escaleras ya que ese era todo el ejercicio que le gustaba hacer.

De regreso, al subir los últimos escalones escucho que Jemma cantaba en voz baja la canción All I Want To Do Is Make Love To You de Heart.

 **JEMMA** -(acomodaba carpetas en un fichero) _**All I wanna do is make love to you**_

 _ **Say you will, You want me too**_ (a Skye le encantaba esa canción y la banda, y eso le dio una idea)

 **SKYE** -(tomo su celular y fingía hablar) **de acuerdo, muchas gracias** (al escucharla Jemma dejo de cantar)

Se sonrieron mutuamente y la morocha entro a su oficina, no quería que Jemma supiera que la había escuchado o su idea no daría resultado.

Para su suerte la jornada laboral había terminado, y tenía dos días para esconderse en su casa y golpearse la cabeza contra la pared, o en un plan menos violento pensar en un gesto romántico para conquistar a Jemma.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2

Skye tenía problemas expresándose con las palabras en voz alta, pero al plasmarlas en papel, todo cambiaba. Se comunicaría con Jemma a través de la estrofa de una canción de Heart, si funcionaba, quizás, lo haría un par de veces más.

Un nuevo maratón tenía lugar en Netflix, pero podía esperar, Skye estaba metida de lleno en preparar su idea.

Ese lunes se sentía confiada. Esperó a que fuera la hora del almuerzo, y cuando Jemma dejo su puesto, la morocha salió de su oficina y le dejo la nota que estaba doblada en tres sobre su escritorio. Con su mejor cara de póker se dirigió al salón comedor y se reunió con su padre y Bobbi.

Mientras comían y conversaban, ambas chicas se regalaban sutiles miradas, Skye estaba ansiosa, no veía la hora que Jemma encontrara su regalo.

La joven secretaria regresó y se encontró con un papel de color rosa claro doblado en tres, cuando lo levanto descubrió que estaba perfumado, era un aroma dulce pero delicado, sin dudas era una nota romántica y el perfume combinaba a la perfección.

Lo abrió con curiosidad, pero su contenido la confundió, la manera en que la estrofa de la canción Alone estaba escrita era algo inquietante.

 **JEMMA** -(vio que la rubia salía del ascensor) **Bobbi…puedo hablarte unos minutos**

 **BOBBI-claro, que pasa?**

 **JEMMA-encontré esta nota en mi escritorio, al parecer es romántica, pero mira como está escrita**

 **BOBBI** -(tomo el papel) **mmm si, ya veo** (estaba segura a quien le pertenecía) **No te preocupes, hablare con Skye, ella hará algo al respecto y encontrara a quien te la dejo**

 **JEMMA-no quiero crear un escándalo, de seguro es algo inocente**

 **BOBBI-seguro que sí, pero hay gente muy idiota en esta empresa. Espérame aquí**

Entro a la oficina de Skye y la encontró realmente trabajando.

 **BOBBI-esto es tuyo?** (soltó el papel sobre su escritorio)

 **SKYE-ah sí, es mi nota romántica, le gusto?** (pregunto entusiasmada)

 **BOBBI-no** (la miro seria)

 **SKYE-por qué no? Tiene errores ortográficos? La revise un millón de veces** (la releyó)

 **BOBBI-no tiene errores, pero fíjate lo que utilizaste para escribirla**

 **SKYE-corte letras de revistas y las pegue formando las palabras por qué?**

 **BOBBI-porque es…inusual recibir una carta de amor de esta manera, te hace creer otra cosa**

 **SKYE-** (pensó un momento) **oh dios mío!** (abrió los ojos como platos) **debe estar pensando que** **tiene un acosador** (Bobbi asintió) **pobre Jemma, está asustada?**

 **BOBBI-no, solo confundida, en que pensabas?**

 **SKYE-me pareció que sería original, letras de distintos colores y tamaños, no lo pensé muy bien** (apoyo la frente sobre el escritorio)

 **BOBBI-sin duda, aunque al menos las palabras son lindas**

 **SKYE** -(levanto la cabeza) **dicen lo que siento**

La estrofa que Skye escogió decía lo siguiente.

 _You don't know how long I have wanted_

 _To touch your lips and hold you tight, oh_

 _You don't know how long I have waited_

 _and I was going to tell you tonight_

 _But the secret is still my own_

 _and my love for you is still unknown_

 **SKYE-ya se lo que voy a hacer, le enviare otra nota pidiéndole disculpas**

 **BOBBI-no, no más notas, háblale como una persona normal**

 **SKYE-bueno, oye Bobbi sabes que no soy una acosadora, no tengo malas intenciones con ella**

 **BOBBI-tranquila, ya lo sé, tu jamás podrías tener malas intenciones con alguien, eres más buena que ese personaje de historieta que lees…el Capitán América**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **eso me gusta**

 **BOBBI-si, pero el Capi murió virgen**

 **SKYE-yo no soy virgen**

 **BOBBI-pero al paso que vas creo que volviste a serlo** (Skye revoleo los ojos) **ahora ve a hablarle**

 **SKYE-si, tu lárgate de aquí**

Jefa y secretaria se sentaron en el sofá de la oficina de la primera.

 **SKYE** -(sostenía en su mano la nota) **lamento que esto te incomodara, la persona que escribió esto es una idiota, yo me encargare de ponerla en su lugar**

 **JEMMA-como le dije a Bobbi, no quiero crear problemas, y no pienso que sea una idiota, tal vez…solo intentaba ser romántica, me gusto la estrofa que escogió**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió de manera boba) **de verdad?** (se aclaró la garganta) **quiero decir…que bueno que no te molesto**

 **JEMMA-de hecho…me gustaría conocer a esa persona, se me hace que debe ser dulce y** **sensible** (las palmas de Skye estaban empapadas)

 **SKYE-** _ **oh dios Skye haz algo, dile algo**_ (pensaba para sí misma) **yo…tengo… que seguir** **trabajando** (se pateó internamente)

 **JEMMA** -(se levantó seria) **claro…no quiero interrumpirte con tonterías**

 **SKYE-no no, no son tonterías, yo me encargare**

 **JEMMA-me la quedo** (tomo la nota y rozo sus dedos con los de Skye)

Cuando Jemma se retiró, Skye se desplomo boca abajo en el sofá, deseaba que este la tragara para nunca más escupirla.

Llevaba quince minutos en esa posición cuando Bobbi entro.

 **BOBBI-tu padre necesita que firmes estos documentos** (la miro extrañada) **que haces?**

 **SKYE** -(tenía la boca pegada al sillón y este distorsionaba su voz) **intento asfixiarme**

 **BOBBI-estas teniendo éxito?**

 **SKYE-aun no**

 **BOBBI-avísame cuando lo logres**

 **SKYE-ok** (escucho que salió de la oficina)

Un rato después Bobbi regresó y la encontró en la misma posición, apoyo sus manos al costado de su cabeza y la levanto unos centímetros.

 **BOBBI-sigues con vida?**

 **SKYE** -(tenía los ojos cerrados) **lamentablemente si**

 **BOBBI-que bueno saberlo** (le soltó la cabeza) **no puedo esperar para ver qué otra cosa estúpida harás para conquistarla**

 **SKYE-yo igual**

Miércoles.

Desde el tema de la nota romántica que no cruzaban palabra excepto sobre lo relacionado al trabajo, y Skye estaba segura que había ofendido a Jemma de mil maneras distintas.

Para distraerse hacia bollos con papeles que ya no servían y los arrojaba al aro de básquet, para hacer el juego más divertido se sentó en su silla que tenía rueditas y se movía por toda la oficina tratando de encestar.

 **SKYE-triple! Y la multitud enloquece!**

Fue interrumpida por su amiga alta y rubia.

 **BOBBI-ay dios Skye! Como puedes jugar esto en la oficina… y no invitarme?** (tomo otra silla con rueditas) **cuantas veces encestaste?**

 **SKYE-estoy invicta**

Jugaron unos minutos pero luego Bobbi se concentró en lo que de verdad había ido a hacer.

 **BOBBI-cómo te sientes?**

 **SKYE-fantástica** (respondió con sarcasmo)

 **BOBBI-como están las cosas?**

 **SKYE-hablamos solo de mi trabajo**

 **BOBBI-o sea que no hablan** (Skye le saco la lengua)

 **SKYE-te envidio Bobbi, quisiera tener tus mismas habilidades para seducir, no sé cómo lo haces, pero lograste dormir con medio mundo**

 **BOBBI-Skye me ofendes**

 **SKYE-lo siento…con todo el mundo**

 **BOBBI-mucho mejor. El otro día la escuche hablando con Sharon, al parecer a tu chica le gustan las plantas, hay una junto al ascensor, puedes ir y fingir que la limpias o riegas, así tendrías algo de qué hablar**

 **SKYE-plantas en macetas**

 **BOBBI-muy profundo** (tomo la jarra con agua y lleno un vaso) **sal y se buena con la naturaleza**

Salió con total confianza, Jemma la miro confundida, le llamo la atención a donde iba con el vaso, vació el agua alrededor de la planta y giro hacia Jemma.

 **SKYE-es muy importante cuidar bien las plantas, también son seres vivos**

 **JEMMA** -(su confusión aumento) **mmm si…pero…esa planta…es…artificial**

 **SKYE** -(su corazón dejo de latir) **no…no…lo…sa…sabia**

Entro como un rayo a su oficina.

 **SKYE-sé que la suerte nunca ha estado de mi lado, pero esto ya es una tortura** (caminaba en círculo)

 **BOBBI** -(soltó los dardos) **que sucedió?**

 **SKYE-la bendita planta…es artificial** (Bobbi comenzó a reír y termino en el suelo) **me alegra que lo tomes con humor. Por favor dime que no sabías que era artificial**

 **BOBBI** -(se secó las lágrimas y se levantó) **claro que no sabía, no te lo habría dicho sino**

 **SKYE-es la señal que necesitaba para saber que no podemos estar juntas** (se hizo una bolita en su sofá) **como podre mirarla a la cara después de esto**

 **BOBBI-no seas ridícula** (se sentó a su lado) **si podrás mirarla, las cosas te salen mal porque las estas forzando, tienes que dejar que fluyan, nunca te saldrá natural si practicas lo que le dirás** **frente al espejo. Cuando la conociste y te hiciste la payasa en la cafetería fue algo espontaneo y a cambio ella te regalo un beso, ahora haz lo mismo.**

 **SKYE-nunca temí al rechazo, si a hacer el ridículo al hablar con ella, como eso ya sucedió ahora si tengo miedo que me rechace**

 **BOBBI** -(le acariciaba la cabeza) **a pesar de todo te sigue sonriendo y hablando y no porque sea su trabajo, no te rechazara**

Bobbi estaba segura que Jemma sabía que Skye envió la nota, pero no quería decírselo para no amargarla más.

 **BOBBI-la hora del almuerzo se acerca, hace tiempo que no vas a Daisy's** (sin decir otra palabra se levantó y salió de la oficina)

Hecha una bolita en el sofá Skye proceso lo que su amiga le había dicho.

Se levantó, se arregló la ropa y el cabello, respiro hondo y salió.

 **SKYE-Jemma…**

 **JEMMA-dime Skye** (su sonrisa tierna la animo a hablar)

 **SKYE-** (le hablo con tranquilidad) **quieres almorzar conmigo fuera de la empresa?**

 **JEMMA** -(su sonrisa aumento) **me encantaría**

 **SKYE** -(dentro de su cabeza gritaba de la emoción) **genial, busco mi bolso y nos vamos**

 **JEMMA-a dónde iremos?** (tomo su abrigo y Skye la ayudo a ponérselo)

 **SKYE-Daisy's está a una cuadra**

 **JEMMA-ah sí, he ido un par de veces, me gusta ese lugar** (Skye sonrió)

Durante todo el almuerzo charlaron y rieron, poco a poco Skye se fue soltando y pudo mantener la conversación. Jemma era la chica más dulce, inteligente y simpática con la que había tenido la oportunidad de hablar, e internamente le agradecía su paciencia.

Su hora del almuerzo se extendió un poco más de lo reglamentado, pero la morocha le aseguro que no había problema.

Regresaron y ambas entraron a la oficina de Skye.

 **JEMMA-que bien oculto tenías el sentido del humor, no pare de reírme durante todo el almuerzo**

 **SKYE** -(estaba feliz de haberla hecho reír) **no sabes cómo se ríe mi amiga Bobbi conmigo, además…no sé si lo notaste, pero soy un poquito tímida, solo un poquito**

 **JEMMA-no me había dado cuenta**

 **SKYE** -(sonrió) **entonces siempre he usado el humor para romper el hielo**

 **JEMMA-como ese día en la cafetería?**

 **SKYE-algo así. Gracias por almorzar conmigo, la pase muy bien**

 **JEMMA-yo también, esperaba ansiosa tu invitación, como podría decirte que no con todas las molestias que te has tomado** (Skye la miro sorprendida) **lo que se robó mi corazón fue la nota, como supiste que me gusta Heart?**

 **SKYE** -(Skye se sonrojo) **era lógico que te darías cuenta** (Jemma sonrió) **te…escuche…cantar una canción de ellos y asumí que te gustaban**

 **JEMMA** -(se acercó a ella) **asumiste bien**

 **SKYE** -(su corazón latía a mil) **lamento haberme comportado tan raro, y la nota…no fue mi intención, de seguro pensaste que era una idiota** (se pasó una mano por su cabello)

 **JEMMA-jamás pensé eso, creo que eres muy tierna, romántica y encuentro tu timidez adorable** (se acercó mas)

 **SKYE-** _ **dios Skye solo díselo**_ **, pienso que…eres preciosa, estoy loca por ti** (la tomo de las manos)

 **JEMMA-tú también me gustas mucho Skye, que te parece si esta noche cenamos en mi casa?**

 **SKYE-sí, me encantaría**

 **JEMMA-luego de la cena, yo te invito el café, prometo no derramarlo**

 **SKYE-jajaja claro**

 **JEMMA-perfecto, debo regresar** (Skye asintió)

Nunca antes había estado tan feliz, y se sentía confiada y segura de sí misma. A mitad camino Skye la detuvo.

 **SKYE-cuando nos conocimos yo te invite un café y me besaste la mejilla, ahora tú me invitaste…** (le tomo ambas mejillas y con delicadeza le beso los labios)

 **JEMMA** -(su corazón se le iba a salir del pecho) **ahora soy yo la que no tiene palabras** (Skye sonrió) **pero ahora no hacen falta** (la tomo de la cintura y volvió a besarla)

Era el mejor beso y el más tierno que ambas habían compartido, y que por suerte podrían seguir compartiendo.

 **SKYE** -(la acompaño hasta la puerta) **sabes…esta oficina es bastante solitaria, podrías…traer tu** **escritorio aquí**

 **JEMMA-que gran idea, y así ya no jugaras sola a ser Michael Jordan**

 **SKYE** -(rió) **escuchaste eso?** (Jemma asintió) **hay muchas cosas que podemos hacer aquí**

 **JEMMA** -(la miro sorprendida) **señorita Coulson soy una chica buena**

 **SKYE** -(se desesperó) **no no, no quise decir eso** (Jemma se echó a reír) **ah bien me atrapaste**

 **JEMMA-eres adorable** (le dio un rápido beso) **te veré esta noche?**

 **SKYE-claro, pero hasta entonces…puedes entrar con cualquier excusa…dejarme papeles y algún que otro beso**

 **JEMMA-asi?** (se abrazó a su cuello y la beso, Skye la tomo de la cintura acercándola a ella) **wow de acuerdo…veré que puedo hacer** (sonrió y salió de la oficina)

De haber sabido que la cura para su timidez era una preciosa e inteligente chica Inglesa, Skye habría buscado secretaria mucho antes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Gracias por leer y comentar. Espero que la hayan disfrutado.

Saludos.


End file.
